Sex Lessons
by fujoshikisseu
Summary: Yoongi ed Hoseok sono sempre stati migliori amici, fin dall'infanzia, ma il loro rapporto cambia quando il minore, decidendo di trovarsi una ragazza, capisce di non avere esperienza e, a chi poteva chiedere una mano se non al suo amico che si definiva un "Dio del sesso"?


Il giorno dopo mi sono diretto a casa di Yoongi pronto per la prima lezione, ed ora sono seduto sul suo letto che lo guardo senza sapere cosa fare...

-Yoongs, iniziamo la prima lezione?-

-sí iniziamo...okay allora, intanto devi imparare come trattare una donna e come parlarci. Non fissarle le tette, non dire cose tipo "sono vergine e vorrei scoparti"e poi falle dei complimenti idioti come"wow...i tuoi occhi sono magnifici" e quando lo dici fai delle cose idiote come accarezzarle una guancia o non saprei...-

\- e come cazzo dovrei fare a non sembrare un idiota?-

\- devi basarti sulla tensione sessuale...ti faccio vedere-

Si alza dalla sedia e si mette a sedere sulle mie gambe, prendendo il mio viso tra le mani, e posa la sua fronte contro alla mia...oh cazzo...perché mi sento andare a fuoco? È così vicino...ed è così perfetto...le sue labbra da bambola, delicate e sottili, il suo naso, i suoi occhi scuri e dallo sguardo intenso...aish

\- Hoseok...i tuoi occhi sono magnifici- sussurra il maggiore con voce roca

-i-io non...grazie-

Mi sto sentendo come se avessi la febbre, non so perché questa nostra vicinanza mi faccia questo effetto, ma cazzo è bellissimo...aspetta no, lui è il mio migliore...ed io non posso pensare di ficcare la lingua in gola al mio migliore amico...Giusto?

-beh, insomma si fa in questo modo-

Inespressivo allontana il viso dal mio e continua a guardarmi negli occhi...

-fico...posso provare io con te?-

-certo immagino-

Faccio esattamente come lui e lo guardo negli occhi mentre aggiungo il mio tocco personale accarezzandogli una guancia dolcemente per poi passare un dito sulle sue labbra delicatamente

-Yoongi hyung...I tuoi occhi sono magnifici-

Sussurro a voce bassa mentre noto le sue pallide goti colorarsi di un rosso acceso...okay non so da dove mi è uscito goti ma insomma è fottutamente arrossito...perché è arrossito? Ho esagerato?

\- s-sei stato bravo sì...accompagna tutte queste frasi idiote con dei gesti simili a quello...e se vuoi scopare prima ti consiglio di toccare più in basso-

Okay ha messo la sua fottuta mano sul mio pacco...PERCHÉ CAZZO MI STA TOCCANDO IL PACCO?

-c-che stai facendo Yoongi?-

-controllo come stai messo ovviamente, mica puoi atteggiarti da figo se poi qua sotto hai un'acciughina rinsecchita...però questo non è il tuo caso direi, dato che sembra che tu abbia un fottuto hot dog xl nei pantaloni-

Dice tutto questo monologo palpandomi come se non ci fosse un domani...e beh io ovviamente cerco di non gemere ma cosa puoi fare quando Min Yoongi ti tocca il cazzo con le sue mani perfette e fottutamente arrapanti? Puoi solo ansimare uno "ahhhh sí scopami Yoongi" giusto? Ah no...? Fanculo io l'ho fatto lo stesso...

-che hai detto Hobi?-

Okay mi sta fottutamente ridendo in faccia...stronzo bastardo

-senti lascia stare mi hai fatto venire un'erezione e non so che cazzo dico-

-aw povero piccolo cavallino, appena lo tocchi gli si alza-

-anche a te si alzerebbe se io ti toccassi in quel modo, sembrava me lo volessi staccare-

-non mi si alzerebbe mai idiota, non sono sempre arrapato come te-

-beh vediamo subito chi ha ragione.-

Poso una mano sul cavallo (j-hooorse) dei suoi pantaloni ed inizio a massaggiare il suo membro da sopra il tessuto. Lo vedo torturarsi le labbra cercando di non gemere ma cazzo così mi fa venire voglia di scoparlo...aspetta che? Non voglio scoparlo voglio solo vincere sta cosa...anche se penso di aver già vinto dato che sembra di pietra

-e così non ti si alzerebbe mai eh?-

-n-non mi si è alzato è una tua impressione-

-oh andiamo Yoongs non mentirmi-

Muovo la mano più velocemente per poi infilarla nei suoi boxer con un coraggio uscitomi da solo Dio sa dove

-H-Hoseok ti prego-

-Ti prego cosa Yoongs?-

-ti prego...continua finché non vengo-


End file.
